ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Sem 2.10: Universal Race
'''Sem 2.10: Universal Race '''is a video game based on the show Sem 2.10. It is a racing game. Playable Characters Heros *Sem Foremin *Danic *Xion Villains *Hyjinx (Ultimate form) *Alshedo Aliens *Waylighter *Mutt Arms *Dicewing *Phase *Ninjbot *Amazing Rath *Amazing ChamAlien *Amazing Goop *Manaflow Power-Ups The are power ups you can get by hitting DNA Blocks. They give you the DNA of one of Sem's aliens, so you can use them. *Frostbite's Stop and Freeze - Traps all the racers in ice blocks for a while. *Whirlwind's Tornado Blast - Makes a tornado that goes across the board. It can be chosen to throw them either forwards or backwards. *Teleportal's Switcharoo - Rare. Randomly switches everyone on the track. *Ultimate Brainstorm's Thunder Cracks - Hits everyone with a bolt of lighting. *Hurrichain's Twirly Shield - Created two chains twirling around the user. Eventually disappears. *Sackboy's Full Metal Popit - Creates a forcefield from Sackboy's Popit. Protects the player from power-ups, and can bump into players. *Trinitrotoleune's Explosion Beam - Fires a beam. If it hits something, it explodes. *Ship's Snooze Button - Makes everyone on the board fall asleep, lowering their speeds for a few seconds. *Amazing DNAtrix Symbol - Gives the user a chance to use it's Amazing Move. Moves There are two types of moves. One is a special move; every time the player goes over the finish line, the special move is refreshed. The other is the Amazing Move; when the Amazing Move is found in a DNA Block, it can be used. The super moves are speed based, while the Amazing Moves are offense based. Super Moves *Sem - Sem transforms into Waterflush, who slides at high speeds. *Danic - Danic holds her hands back and blows flames from it to go faster. *Xion - Xion jumps off the cart and flies. *Hyjinx - Hyjinx uses his cart as a surfboard. *Alshedo - Same as Sem's. *Waylighter - Jumps off the cart and flies. *Mutt Arms - Slams the ground behind him, launching him forward. *Dicewing - Jumps off the cart and flies. *Phase - Turns the ground under him into glass and slides into it. *Ninjbot - Dashes while purple energy comes from him, soppusedly teleporting. *Amazing Rath - Slaps his hands, making a sound blast come from it and makes it go faster. *Amazing ChamAlien - Blasts electricity into the cart, charging it up and making it go faster. *Amazing Goop - Jumps off the cart and "flies". *Manaflow - Jumps onto a mana platform and dashes with it. Amazing Moves *Sem - Changes into Hothead and releases a blast of fire. *Danic - Claps two pieces of metal together to release sound blasts. *Xion - Releases multiple Sonic Discs. *Hyjinx - Releases missiles. *Alshedo - Same as Sem's. *Mutt Arms - Smashes the ground, making rocks come out of the ground. *Dicewing - Makes his tail long and twirls it. *Phase - Releases lasers around him. *Ninjbot - Releases plasma ninja stars. *Amazing Rath - Makes an earthquake. *Amazing ChamAlien - Releases a wave of electricity. *Amazing Goop - Shoots hardened blobs of goo. *Manaflow - Uses a Turbo spell to blast Mana. Tracks *Pyros *Electronia *Stereotopia *Garba Gia (Actually the junk planet from Dust and Dirt) Category:Video Games Category:AncientMinisterz Category:Episodes in Sem 10